emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7252/7253 (4th August 2015)
__TOC__ Plot dangles over the cliff edge.]] On the morning of the wedding, the fairground has been erected next to the Village Hall. Ross winds Pete up as he, Finn and James prepare for the wedding. He tells Ross he doesn't want him involved in the wedding anymore. Diane doesn't believe that Robert tried to kill Lawrence but Chrissie reminds her that his fingerprints were on the bottle and that Robert is in Lawrence's will. Finn tells Ross to pack his bags and leave as the whole family are better off without him. Rhona tries to talk Vanessa out of leaving the village and the business because of Adam. Lachlan confesses to Chrissie that he framed Robert using the last of his stash of drugs but explains he didn't intend for Lawrence to touch the drugs. Chrissie is horrified. Robert overhears their conversation. Cain confronts Ross alone at Dale View, warning him to take his passport and leave. Finn discovers the recording of Debbie and Ross discussing their affair set to play at the wedding. Ross refuses to leave. Cain knocks him unconscious and bundles him into the back of a van. Dan begins to despair at Kerry's immaturity. Robert bargains half of the company in exchange for silence over Lachlan's crime with Chrissie. Finn tries to find out if Pete is certain over marrying Debbie. Pete tells him Debbie's the best thing to happen to him. The villagers gather at the church for the wedding. Rhona chastises Adam for not taking responsibility over his unborn child. Annoyed, Adam decides to give the wedding a miss. Debbie worries as Cain is nowhere to be seen. Finn isn't sure he can keep Debbie's secret. Ross gains consciousness in the back of the van. Val and Diane argue again in front of Doug and Eric. Diane bars her from the pub. Cain arrives back in the village and Debbie heads to the church with him. Eric, Doug and Rodney trick Diane and Val and lock them both in the Maze of Mirrors in an attempt to get them to talk. Ross begins kicking at the back of the van doors to make his escape. Debbie panics to Cain over Finn's threat to blow her affair. Ross kicks open the van doors to discover it parked on the edge of a cliff. .]] Finn realises he can't be responsible for ruining the wedding as Debbie walks down the aisle to Pete. Ross jumps out of the van, over the cliff and into the water below, realising this to be the only way to make his escape. Adam drowns his sorrows in the pub as Victoria, Kerry and Ruby help Marlon with the buffet in the kitchen. Finn squirms as Pete and Debbie make their vows to each other. Lachlan confesses to Chrissie about Robert's plan to win her back by pretending Lachlan was suicidal. The wedding reception gets underway at the Village Hall and fairground. Cain refuses to acknowledge Joanie and Kyle when they arrive at the reception. Diane and Val realise they've been set up and continue to argue as they attempt to make their escape. Pete reveals to Debbie that he's booked a helicopter to whisk them away after the reception. Diane gloats over Val being locked up and Val wipes the smile of her face by revealing her plan to fake her death to avoid prison. Chrissie confronts Robert at the scrapyard over his trick to get back with her by using Lachlan. She tells him he's won and hands him a cheque for £1,000,000. A drunken Adam suggests to Victoria that they leave the village rather than Vanessa. She flatly refuses to leave behind her life just because he wants to avoid his responsibility. He storms off. Cain's distracted when he sees Joanie and Kyle at the reception and Sarah notices a letter for Pete tucked in his coat. She pulls it out and places it on the table. Ross floats unconscious in the water below the cliff. Adam arrives at the scrapyard but Chrissie and Robert kick him out. Chrissie tells Robert to take the cheque and sign an agreement to dissolve his business partnership. He doesn't trust her and refuses to sign it without a lawyer. Livid, Chrissie charges from the PortaKabin and begins pouring petrol over Robert's car before setting it alight. Debbie notices Pete pick up the letter and manages to get it back from him before he opens it. She distracts him by asking Chas and Andy to seek out their wedding playlist so they can have their first dance. Diane and Val continue to exchange words over her selfish plan to fake her death but Val is soon left alone in the maze when Diane disappears. Robert attempts to extinguish the car but doesn't notice flames still licking away in the background as he continues to argue with Chrissie. Belle decides to take a tired Jack and Sarah back to Mulberry Cottage as Emma and James leaves in an attempt to find Ross. Marlon is upset as the song that he and Laurel shared their first dance over plays at the reception. Andy and Chas find the USB stick in the bin at Dale View. Robert begs Chrissie for another chance but she walks away. They fail to notice the fire spreading to two nearby propane gas canisters as Adam drunkenly sleeps next to them in a car. Rhona comforts Marlon at the reception. April is horrified as she walks in on Rhona giving Marlon a kiss and runs out of the Village Hall. Rhona goes after her. Debbie and Pete prepare for their first dance. Ross regains consciousness in the water. Debbie and Pete's helicopter flies over the Dales to get to the village. Debbie is horrified as Aaron plays the USB stick and Ross's recording echos over the speaker, revealing her affair and plans to leave Pete. Cain intervenes by turning it off but Finn turns it back on at Pete's demands. The fire at the scrapyard takes hold of the gas canisters, sending them shooting up into the air, hitting the helicopter as it passes by. The helicopter flies about uncontrollably over the village as Dan watches in horror before dashing back into the Village Hall, yelling at everyone to get out. Before anyone can leave, the helicopter crashes down on the Village Hall. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *James Barton - Bill Ward *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Vicar - Phil Yarrow Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Interior and exterior *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior and exterior *Holey Scrap - Site and PortaKabin *Home Farm - Sitting room, dining room and office Notes *This one-hour episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *The helicopter pilot is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Additional Credit: Mark Lisbon, John Street (Stunt Co-ordinators); Alex Gunn (SFX Supervisor); Milk Visual Effects (VFX Company) Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes